moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ikar Upada cz.3
Na nabrzeżu zacumowana była tylko jedna łódź, wojskowy ponton z silnikiem spalinowym. Przy niej stało natomiast trzech żołnierzy w zwykłych mundurach marynarki wojennej i z Automatami Duera na podorędziu. Zatopieni w rozmowie nawet nie zauważyli gdy członek Dzieci Heinricha podszedł bardzo blisko. - No i ja mu mówię, stary, widzisz tamtą syrenę? – jeden z żołnierzy uniósł prawą dłoń, a pozostali już zaczęli dusić się ze śmiechu, gdy nagle ujrzeli za jego plecami Kharleza. – Dam ci 100 Opes jeśli rozjedziesz ją czołgiem, a ona była na dnie zatoki! Kurcze, teraz trochę brakuje mi Iwana… - COŚ TY KAZAŁ MU ZROBIĆ!? – Technik ryknął za plecami marynarza niemal przyprawiając go o zawał. Został natychmiast rozpoznany, gdyż jego głos był bardzo często słyszany wśród wojska. - Na Omnisjasza! Czołg uratowaliśmy! – odwrócił się szybko ze strachem w oczach robiąc na piersi znak greckiej litery Phi. - Chociaż tyle… - rzekł już znacznie spokojniej technik. – Wybaczcie, że musieliście czekać, ale miałem pewną sprawę do załatwienia. - Nic się nie stało wasza ekscelencjo. – odpowiedział drugi żołnierz wskakując na ponton. – nie mamy ograniczeń czasowych. - Ale flota już tak, trwa wojna. – stwierdził Kharlez idąc w ślady marynarza i gdy był już na pokładzie, to zdjął z pleców wielki plecak turystyczny od którego dało się wyczuć swąd różnych chemikaliów. - Ale to, po co pan płynie pomoże nam ją wygrać, tak? – zagadnął milczący dotąd człowiek odcumowując łódź i wskakując na nią. - To się jeszcze okaże. – odpowiedział zimno Kapłan Omnisjasza podczas, gdy jeden z żołnierzy odpalał silnik. Dalsza droga upłynęła w niemal całkowitym milczeniu. Tylko fale podrzucały ponton, a wszystkich drażnił ostry zapach chemikaliów dobywający się z plecaka, lecz jego właściciel był jakoby nieczuły na to wszystko i tylko patrzył na zachmurzony horyzont, gdzie co jakiś czas dało się dostrzec rozbłyski. Może to były działa, a może tylko błyskawice, któż mógł to teraz wiedzieć? W zasadzie, od tego co działo się tam, za horyzontem, zależała przyszłość tego państwa, a może nawet i planety. Gdy siły Legiona zdobędą już tą wyspę, to co zrobią dalej? Przecież to tylko okruch na mapie świata, za mało jak dla tak potężnych i żadnych władzy istot. Lecz cóż mógł zrobić teraz on, przecież był tylko małym człowieczkiem na łupinie pośród bezkresnego morza, w które wpadł spod samego nieba ludzkości. W zasięgu jego wzroku już pojawiła się mała kropka, jego cel, wyspa, na której mogły zmienić się losy wszystkiego, czy na lepsze, czy na gorsze, któż mógł to teraz wiedzieć? Nagłe uderzenie wiatru rozdęło jego skórzany płaszcz, a niesione nim krople uderzyły go w twarz, przez co zamknął na chwilę oczy. Zbliżał się sztorm i marynarze już to przeczuwali, bali się, że ich ponton zostanie rzucony przez wysokie fale gdzieś na skały, lub na otwarte morze, albo wciągnięty pod wodę. On też się bał, lecz ukrywał to. Gdyby nie zablokował mentalnie przesyłu impulsów z mózgu do ciała do czasu przybicia na brzeg, to trząsłby się i krzyczał z przerażenia widząc ponownie wspomnienia zatopionego statku i morskiej bestii, która to spowodowała. Po kolejnych minutach w końcu wpłynęli na plażę wyspy, a przed nimi wznosił się budynek w kształcie walca z ledwo wyróżniającymi się prostokątnymi drzwiami wykonanymi z kamienia. - Lepiej przywiążcie łódź do czegoś i schowajcie się w środku! – rozkazał dowódca ekspedycji wyskakując na plażę i z pośpiechem udając się do wnętrza wieży przystając tylko przed wejściem, by przeczytać napis nad nim. Te same słowa widział w wizjach. – Ogień jest drogą… Następnie pchnął mocno drzwi, które ustąpiły pozwalając mu wpaść do środka. Nie zwracając uwagi na to co znajduje się w pomieszczeniu przed nim wskoczył na schody i biegiem udał się spiralną drogą na szczyt budynku, gdzie zastał ułożone w równych odstępach ludzkie czaszki wpatrzone w centralny punkt okręgu, jakim było wgłębienie w posadzce, do którego podszedł jednocześnie spoglądając z ukosa na zbliżającą się chmurę, musiał się naprawdę pośpieszyć. Położył plecak obok wgłębienia i otworzył go, by wyciągnąć zeń dwa kanistry z czymś cuchnącym oraz plastikowe pudełko z wyciętymi otworami wentylacyjnymi. Następnie wlał zawartość kanistrów do wgłębienia i wyciągnął jeszcze z plecaka coś na kształt rozkładanego, metalowego stołka o siatkowym siedzisku, który postawił w cieczy i podpalił ją, a ta wybuchła jasnym, pozbawionym dymy płomieniem. Kolejną rzeczą jaką zrobił było otworzenie pojemnika, w którym znajdowały się otumanione oparami wróżki. W sumie było ich siedem. Czyste duchy. Wziął pierwszą z nich i szepcząc niezrozumiałe słowa wrzucił do ognia, na stołek, który pełnił teraz rolę ołtarza. Następnie powtórzył to z kolejnymi istotkami przy każdej mówiąc inną sentencję. Gdy wrzucił ostatnią, a ta spłonęła bezdymnie wiatr na wyspie ustał wiejąc jednak nadal wszędzie wokół niosąc burzę, która zakrywała już niebo. Płomień natomiast zaczął formować się w znacznych rozmiarów tornado, które nagle zapadło się w sobie i uformowało małą kulę ognia unoszącą się nad ołtarzykiem. Następnie kula otworzyła się niczym kwiat o ośmiu płatkach i twarzy młodej dziewczyny o zasłoniętym grzywką oku w miejscu kielicha. Kharlez wysunął dłoń w kierunku tego fenomenu, a ten zmniejszył się, jakby wpasowując w dłoń, by następnie z płomienia stać się szkłem o takim kolorze. Technik odwrócił się dzierżąc przedmiot, a płomienie uformowały się przy jego plecach w skrzydła, by zgasnąć zdmuchnięte nagłym podmuchem. - Wybacz mi to co zrobię. – szepnął do szklanego talizmanu. – Ale nie chce być sam, gdy On zabierze mi ciało. Boję się być sam. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures